


Ticklish

by softestpunk



Series: (Witcher) Prompt Meme Fics [5]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 07:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16761082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softestpunk/pseuds/softestpunk
Summary: Prompt: “Are you ticklish?”Geralt discovers something very exciting about Emhyr.





	Ticklish

After  _ weeks _ of trying to get Emhyr into bed, Geralt could hardly believe that they’d actually gotten this far. Emhyr stretched out on the bed under him, arms over his head, fingers curled around one of the horizontal bars of the frame, lust-darkened eyes searching his face and glimmering with intelligence even now, even when he was panting and needy and his cock was nudging Geralt’s thigh.

Geralt smirked, running the tips of his fingers along Emhyr’s collarbones, mirroring his movements on both sides, trailing them down over already-peaked nipples and then his sides, keeping his touch as torturously light as he could.

To his surprise, right as he got to Emhyr’s ribs, the emperor of half the known world  _ giggled _ .

Geralt would almost have thought he’d imagined it if not for the embarrassed blush colouring Emhyr’s cheekbones--which he’d also never expected to see, but could definitely have come to like.

“Are you…” Geralt paused, briefly overwhelmed by the  _ thought _ of what he was about to ask. “Are you  _ ticklish _ ?”

“No,” Emhyr said, and it was too fast and too sharp to be the truth.

So there was no way in hell Geralt was going to let this go, because not only was Emhyr ticklish, but he didn’t want anyone to  _ know _ .

“No?” Geralt raised an eyebrow, paused, and then trailed his fingers along Emhyr’s side again. Emhyr’s sudden hiss made him smirk, and the look of horror in his eyes meant Geralt  _ had _ to do this, now.

“Not ticklish at all?” Geralt tapped lightly along the bottom of Emhyr’s ribs, grinning at the unexpected laughter. This was going to be  _ good _ .

Not about to wait any longer, Geralt bent double and pressed his mouth to the same spot, leaving wet, open-mouthed kisses all over Emhyr’s skin as he writhed and laughed under him. Emhyr’s fingers tangled in his hair, and it was impossible to tell whether he was pushing Geralt away or pulling him closer.

As Emhyr’s laughter died down, Geralt redoubled his efforts, licking broad stripes along the path his fingers had taken and setting off another round of laughing and squirming, Emhyr’s fingers tightening in his hair.

For a brief moment, he was so damned  _ human _ that Geralt fell a little bit in love with him.

“Witcher,” Emhyr said, breathless, his voice sharp and raised almost to a shout. Geralt looked up to find him flushed and panting, tear tracks running down his cheeks. “Stop that.”

Geralt raised an eyebrow. “Of course, your majesty,” he said, smirking again and pressing a final kiss to Emhyr’s belly instead. He wasn’t going to do anything Emhyr didn’t want him to.

But he was sure as hell not about to forget.


End file.
